Harry Potter and the Paradox Behind
by arituzz
Summary: What if Harry Potter is not as innocent as he seems? What if he has some secrets and an evil part inside him, just like every human? Most of the characters we believed to know hide something you might not expect. If you want to discover the truth behind the hero and his companions, you just have to read. Slash content.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the prologue to a full Harry Potter story which is going to last all the 7 books and a bit more. It's the same story with many twists of my own. Tragic.

It's going to be mainly Drarry with a little Tom/Harry and Snape/James involved. If you don't like slash, don't read. You have been warned.

The words in italics refer to character's thoughts.

Disclaimer: Obviously, Harry Potter and all its characters don't belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

**Prologue**

On a dark night in London, in a particularly small village, you might have heard about a particularly non-welcoming wizard was ready to destroy his most precious person. Yes, you have read right, his most precious... but we'll get there later. He had to kill the baby; he must kill the baby-boy, for the greater good.

He entered the house silently, knowing the residents were not actually expecting him as someone had betrayed them.

Slowly, he entered a room, ready to attack.

He soon managed to kill the father of the boy. _The rest must be even easier_ he thought, teasing himself. He reached to his precious boy, now hesitant. His boy... no matter how much he tried to hate him, he couldn't fully do it.

At last, he was so close to completing his purpose, he just had to...

"Avada Kedavra"

After a piercing scream, the woman's inert body fell to the ground.

_Easy, too easy, Harry, Harry Potter... you look so innocent and harmless now. I can kill you with just a swing of my wrist. So vulnerable. I only want to watch you like this a little while more. Taste my power over you now._

"James!" a devastated voice screamed from behind.

"Avada Kedavra" he said turning around, but nobody was there.

"Don't you dare touch the boy" he heard, no physical presence matching the voice.

There was no doubt that it was a man's voice.

_Sure it is some stupid friend of father Potter...but damn, I cannot see him._

"Am I interrupting something, dear Tom?" This time it was the voice of someone he knew too well. A bespectacled man anyone would say it was James Potter's twin brother, stood right next to him, smiling widely.

_No, it can't be him..._

"And now you want to kill me? C'mon, go ahead, just the way I taught you." The man teased.

"It is all, your entire fault, everything!" Tom cried, staring at the man going closer to him.

"So? Kill me, you can do it now, just say those two easy words."

Tom stood there, trembling at the man's sight.

"By the way, you almost get killed by Snape a few minutes ago. But don't worry, I sent him home" The man paused to make a broad grin. "He didn't even see me, though he was the one wearing the invisibility cloak!"

And then he did it, the room was lit with that flashing green light coming out of his wand.

He felt someone dying but it was not the baby, it was the bespectacled man, and he was following him.

_Am I dying? I can't die!_

And he was reduced to pieces.

xxx

"The dark lord has fallen! A boy, a boy has destroyed him! We are safe, finally!" It was all you could hear all along the wizarding streets of London. Every wizard was celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, singing, dancing and drinking of course.

All among the cheeriness, a group of wizards were taking the infant who survived to a safe home. At least that is what they thought.

"Yeh sure he's gonna be okay here, Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked, incredulous about the fact that they were leaving the kid with some ordinary muggles.

"No, but this is the only family he has. When the time comes, he will face the truth but for now let us just let him be" Dumbledore answered, nonchalantly.

And like that, Hagrid, Dumbledore and professor McGonnagall left the baby in front of the door of the Dursley's modest house.

xxx

Young Dudley had lived all his childhood along his cousin Harry. Dudley knew his cousin was kinder, smarter and even better-looking than him. He did everything better than Dudley. For that reason he did the only thing he was keener on than Harry, be mean. He took advantage of the littlest occasion to annoy him. He knew that under his charming manners there was a rotten monster inside. He had seen it with his own eyes. He had heard him whisper in a strange, disturbing language while sleeping. He had seen him make the lights and electrical appliances break out of his anger. He even locked him in a glass cage at the zoo once. His cousin was a demon and thank God his parents knew it too. He could not imagine what he would do if his parents didn't control him like they were.

You can imagine Dudley's terrified face when Harry received a letter of a so-called wizardry school.

_No! He can't go there. He's going to harm someone for sure. We must prevent it._

But despite how much the family tried to do so, they came for him. A rather tall and dirty man came to take the boy, scaring them all the way. And the inevitable happened, at the night of his eleventh birthday, Harry Potter was temporarily released from his only and annoying family to go study at the most prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts.

End of prologue

A/N: Okay, this is my very first fic ever and English is not my mother language.

Please don't be too harsh on me :3 R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter, both Harry and Draco's POV. Thank you for reading. Special mention to juventus, my first follower :D

Book one follows the plot in HPatPS from alternate POV's.

**Book one. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

1. The sweet pretender

Draco Lucius Malfoy was born in a pure-blood wealthy family. He grew up listening to his father's beliefs and impositions. He loved his father but he did not share his point of view. He adored neither the Dark Lord nor his acts. He despised all his followers. But he was alone and for that reason he had to pretend he was an arrogant, presumptuous Malfoy, like his father. He followed him around, faking a merciless smile, unable to confess his inner feelings in the dark setting his family was trapped in.

During his childhood he constantly heard his father swearing against Harry Potter, the boy who defeated his father's beloved Dark Lord. Maybe because of that, he started to develop some kind of admiration towards the boy. When Draco turned eleven, he was so happy that he would be able to finally meet him. At Hogwarts, he would be released of some of his family's pretension and maybe be able to make his first friend. All the kids he had met were just like his family, just as despicable as any Dark Lord follower.

He went with his parents to Diagon Alley to buy all the books and equipment he needed to start the term. There he took his first glimpse of Harry... he was at Ollivander's, buying his wand. _He's cute... not as great as I had imagined, he's just an ordinary kid. But so cute... _he thought as he saw him. He recognized him because his father had described him a few times; of course not the same way Draco thought Harry was.

"It is not possible" Lucius whispered, an incredulous look reflected in his expression. "Harry Potter just bought the twin wand of the Dark Lord's".

Yes, the Malfoy family was spying on Harry. Draco accepted it as he accepted anything his father ordered. He longed for the day he could face his father, stand up and say NO to him.

_The Dark Lord's twin wand? What does it mean? Has Harry Potter some kind of evil inside? But he looks so innocent to me... Maybe we will be together in the Slytherin house..._

The following days passed by slowly; the last days before entering the wizardry school, Draco started to feel anxious for the first time in his life. He wanted to meet Harry but he felt insecure. He had never made a friend, a true one. He didn't know how to make one. He didn't even know how to behave nicely for he had never seen anybody being nice.

"You are going to be with your friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in the best house in Hogwarts, Slytherin"

"Yes, father" was the automatic answer to any sentence his father commanded on him. _I'll have to act in Hogwarts, too..._

Finally the day came, he travelled in the Hogwarts Express along with his brainless imposed companions, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I need to go to the toilet, be right back" was Draco's poor pretext he used to go see Harry and introduce himself in private, pretension aside.

He saw him, but he was not alone. He was with some freckled, red-haired boy. Draco stared at them, watching them laugh and play together. He was paralyzed, absorbed by the scene. For a moment he felt Harry glancing at him. The Malfoy kid felt two bright green eyes through the round eyeglasses the black-haired boy wore. The feeling of Harry's eyes on him, made his cheeks slightly blush. And Draco would swear Harry's face also turned momentarily pink. It lasted only a second before Draco hid himself out of the two boys' sight. _Did he... see me? Why did he blush? No... I must have imagined it... I can't introduce myself now... I'll go back to those two retards before they start suspecting._

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco was so drowned in Harry's eyes he could not avoid approaching him. He wanted to be close to him. But when he realized that, he was already right in front of Harry's questioning eyes. _No, no, no, no! And no! There are plenty of people here... What do I say? Bloody hell!_

"Hi, Harry Potter" his voice was trembling just like his whole body was "I'm Draco Malfoy." _and I want to be your friend. I wish it was that easy... why doesn't he say anything? I hate those two friends of his. Why can they be by his side while I can't? What makes them so special? _and then Draco behaved the only way he had seen all his life, he acted like his father would, ruining any possibility of friendship with Harry and his friends at that moment.

For those who do not know how Draco presented to Harry I have to say it sure was not a nice way to do it. But can you blame innocent Draco? And who says Harry did not enjoy it?

xxx

_It's him again, the blond haired boy with the captivating grey eyes. And he's introducing himself to me... I ... am... attracted to … this boy... Draco, he's said his name but... I can't speak... he's getting angry now... how... beautiful. Damn… I'm going to blush again... he's leaving now... I have to talk to him but... he might hate me now. _Harry held a stupefied demeanour as Draco ran further and further away. _I have to reach him!_ He suddenly awoke.

He found him alone in the forbidden corridor, on the third floor. He was not crying but Harry was sure he was holding the tears in.

"Hi Draco. I'm Harry" and he extended his hand for Draco to shake._ I want to touch him._

Draco, almost desperately, reached for Harry's hand, shivering again.

"Harry, I'm... I'm sorry... I... I have never introduced myself to someone I actually cared..." Draco's voice was growing confidence word after word.

_He... cares about me? And why does his hand feel so... warm?_

"It's okay" Harry replied.

"I... really wanted to be your friend... WANT to be your friend..." Draco continued, still not letting Harry's hand go.

"It's okay" _He wants to be my friend..._

"But... I can't... I have to profess my father's behaviour... otherwise I might get killed..."

"It's okay" Harry was caressing Draco's hand, without noticing it. "We'll be friends... in secret." That idea really excited him, he felt some forbidden attraction to the boy and he actually did not want the rest to notice. He wanted Draco for himself. Of course, he did not say a word of what he really felt to his new friend. Instead, he placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. _What am I doing? I'm kissing a boy's forehead!_ Harry quickly stepped back. The blond boy held his hand in a stronger grip.

"Will you... go to Slytherin?" Draco asked to a now surprised Harry.

"Slytherin?" _Ron and Hermione said there's where all the evil wizards end up... If I go there, people are going to start thinking there is an evil part inside me... I can't stand that situation again._ "Draco, we're secret friends... if we go to the same house, everybody is going to notice!" Harry tried to sound convincing.

"Okay..." Draco reluctantly whispered. "But, promise me we will meet regularly."

"I promise." _As if I could choose not to meet you often, not to see you, touch you..._

As Harry finished speaking he watched Malfoy's face approaching his, his pink lips brushing his own. _He's kissing me! His lips feel even warmer than his hand... so charming. But he's a boy... I can't..._ Harry stepped back again.

"Sorry for that." Draco, completely red-faced, tried to look away. "I think we have to go to the Great Hall, if somebody finds us here we'll be in trouble." he paused a moment "C'mon Potter go back to the mudblood and the poor Weasle-Bee"

"Back to pretension again? I bet you enjoy it." Harry said not angry at all, actually smiling.

"Well, I can't say I don't enjoy bullying your friends."

And that was the first of many encounters Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had during their years in Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Hi! I think it turned out a bit fluffy but hope you enjoy the story so far. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I sincerely thank you for reading. Special mention to arte0135 and neverfall16.

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

2. Solitaire unravelling

Professor Severus Snape was looking forward to the beginning of the new course at Hogwarts and specifically to the arrival of the new students. Well, specially the entrance of the late celebrity -as he contemptibly thought of him. He perceived in his demeanour the arrogance of his father, James Potter. He would never forgive him.

The opening ceremony commenced, the newcomers were greeted at the castle and headed to the Great Hall, where they were going to be sorted into their respective houses.

"Harry Potter" the Sorting Hat took his time to deliver whether Harry should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, as you already may know.

_Why does he have to resemble his father so much?_ Snape wondered while he examined the black-haired, bespectacled child. _That overbearing look in his face... That smile I am not able to take out of my head, if only he had not died... The situation would remain the same, sure, but I would not feel this guilt inside of me. I bet he is just as cowardly as his father. Weak and selfish James, why would you give me everything for the mere sake of ripping it all apart only to disown me later? Why would you forsake me with the lively reminiscence of you? You were always such a bloody bastard of a player. And I was under your mercy.. I still AM, even ten years after your death I still cannot forgive you...neither forget you. _

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat finally shouted, which lead to a cheer applause by all the Gryffindor students.

_Gryffindor, of course. He has to stand out, like his father. Obviously, he belongs to the arrogant, self-centered Gryffindors. _

"Draco Malfoy" it was now turn for the pale-faced boy to be sorted into a house. "Slytherin" was the almost immediate decision.

_The Malfoy kid... why is he looking towards Potter? And what is more mysterious, why is it not despise what I see in his eyes but... could it be... admiration? If the odds are against puerile Draco, as I fear, and the story repeats itself, he certainly is as condemned as I am._ At that moment, Severus started to grow a condescending feeling towards the blond-haired child.

Later that day, professor Snape gave the first-year students their first Potions lesson.

_There he comes... Potter. He walks like James, speaks like James and even gawkes like James despite having Lilly's eyes. I could take advantage of him so easily now, that could be my vendetta for all the suffering James enforced to me._

Severus humiliated and mocked Harry in his first day at Hogwarts leaving the latter to think he hated him for no other reason than Snape being a follower of Voldemort.

"Draco Malfoy" the hooked-nosed professor planned to have a word with the child when the class ended. "As I see you have a natural talent for this subject, you will stay for advanced lessons."

Draco had the intention to meet Harry after the Potions class but since the green-eyed left with Weasley without saying a word, just giving him a momentary wink and a hint of a smirk, he found rather interesting staying with the bright professor.

"Occlumency?" the Malfoy kid looked at the professor with disbelieving eyes. Severus wanted to teach the art of Occlumency to his favorite student and protect him of anyone who would try to harm him through his subconscious, specially Potter.

"You can use this ability to protect your mind from undesirable nosy eyes." the professor stated as they began the lesson.

At first, Snape penetrated Draco's thoughts without fair efforts. He observed the difficult childhood he was having, his inner principles against his father, Voldemort and his escort.

_So, Voldemort really is back..._was his first deliberation after watching Lucius Malfoy and other former Death Eaters gathering together through the little boy's mind who was spying on them. He recognized them all and one specially disturbed him. _She...! I cannot believe that Draco has not said a word about her._

Suddenly, the scenery changed dramatically. He was now in front of an insecure speechless Potter while Malfoy introduced himself to him. He was moved by the self-hatred emotions Draco felt at that moment. It reminded him the mixture of hate and auto-compassion he felt whenever he was with James.

Draco's memories were showing Snape now the two children's first true interaction, at the forbidden corridor. The blond boy was approaching the black-haired too much and Snape lost his self-control. He was lost in the young Potter's lips which resembled his father's so much that the professor could not help but desire them. He experienced Draco's gentle kiss to Harry as if he himself was touching his reluctantly beloved James.

And then reality fell on Severus again as he was now facing a not-very-pleased Draco.

"That was private, professor" the boy remarked after being able to close his mind to the teacher.

"But you did it. You managed to take control of your brain and shield it from harm. I must congratulate you, Malfoy, you are rarely talented. You must now leave until the next class."

xxx

Draco Malfoy knew there was something the professor was hiding him. He seemed so lost when he saw him kissing Harry. _Harry! I have to reach him before our next class._

He found Harry near to the Forbidden Forest along with Ron Weasley.

"Hey, Weasel, I see you enjoy your time with your boyfriend here but I just found your nauseating rat and entrusted it to a three-headed hungry dog on the third floor."

The red-haired run away with a scared face, leaving the two boys alone.

"Did you have to lie like that?" the green-eyed boy gave slight look of shame to the grey-eyed.

"Why do you think I'm lying? I really despise him." Draco answered, smirking.

"Really? A three-headed dog?" Harry incredulously asked as he did not believe his friend.

"That's what I saw, you can go see for yourself tonight, if you don't believe me." Malfoy stated as he reached for his friend's hand. "Now come with me, there's something I want to show you."

The other boy obeyed and followed him to a solitary waste ground where two brooms levitated a few inches from the ground.

"Brooms?" Harry asked with a disbelieving and frightened voice.

"You really sucked today at Potions.. So, do you want to disappoint every teacher and student who look up to you or will you let me help you and teach you a bit?" Draco said as he winked an eye to Harry.

"You're going to teach me?"

"You scared, Potter?" Malfoy maliciously smiled as he grabbed his friend from the waist and placed him on one of the brooms.

"You wish" Harry said, returning the smile and letting Draco lead him.

After a long while, the young Malfoy managed to decently train Harry at the flying skill. The truth was that whenever Draco flied away and asked Harry to catch him, it was the desperation to touch his pale skin again that made Harry's both broom and heart race faster and faster.

And that is how Harry Potter worked out an authentic talent at flying.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy it. As you see the story is pacing rather slow, tell me if that bores you or you would prefer it faster. I don't want to shoot any spoiler but you won't be seeing much of evil Harry for now. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to all who read, I appreciate it a lot :3 Special thanks to my beta Kutipie1 and my beloved followers :D

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

3. Song of devotion and betrayal

All of the Slytherin and Gryffindor first-year students were standing on the wasted ground where Draco and Harry had been secretly practising for some weeks. Madam Hooch explained them the basics of flying and wanted them to give it a try with the brooms.

Harry stared at Draco, who was further from him than he wanted. _That boy... he has a crush on me... because I'm the boy who lived. I can't help but desire him. How can he steal my whole attention like this? _Harry looked away with blush on his cheeks.

"What are you blushing for?" Hermione's voice sounded distant to Harry but made him go back to reality.

"What are you talking about? I'm not blushing! You must've imagined it. Seriously, Hermione, you spend way too much time reading." Harry improvised, knowing that his friend did not believe him at all.

He did not want Hermione to continue arguing and for that, he had to do something to distract her. Hesitantly, he rode his broom pretending it was the first time and started to fly, showing his skill to a now incredulous audience.

Harry looked at everyone, showing off, but specially to the blond-haired boy that had captivated him. He wondered what was under that expression he hold.

After Harry's show, Neville Longbottom tried to follow his classmate's actions without giving it much of a thought. Evidently that lead to terrible results leaving his wrist broken and his broom amok. Madam Hooch took him immediately to the hospital wing, leaving the novices on their own.

Harry glanced again at Draco, who was looking at him too, maliciously. Harry imagined what he was thinking. _That would be me if it hadn't been for him. _

Harry remembered the blond boy being angry and craved to see him like that again, he loved his beautiful angry eyes when he lost control. He knew that he despised Ron and that he felt a little jealous about him. He pretended to have a really friendly conversation with the Weasley junior though he was only using him to see Draco's reaction. And he succeeded.

The Slytherin caught everyone's attention by picking a valued object that Neville had left on the ground after his accident -Yes, the Remembrall- and was now on his broom, menacing to throw it far away, teasing Potter.

Harry flied to him, smirking as he had manipulated the kid at his whim.

"Draco" he whispered, almost touching him. "You're my friend too, don't forget it" he said, so low that only Draco could hear him.

The blond boy stayed silent for a moment, gazing at Harry's green eyes. Then, he slowly approached to the Gryffindor boy. _Is he going to kiss me again? In front of everybody? _Harry was paralyzed watching the boy, feeling him so near, unable to move. He could feel his breath on his face.

"Catch this... if you can... Imagine it is me." Draco slowly whispered at Harry's ear before throwing the Remembrall away.

And so did Harry. _Okay, he'll have his proof that I care for him if that's what he wants,_ he thought before flying away to catch Neville's Remembrall.

After that, Harry Potter became the new member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

xxx

It had been days since Draco and Harry's last private encounter and the blond-haired boy was starting to feel psychological pain as he could not be with his only friend. Harry was the sensation of the school while he was the mean and lonely antagonist.

At his eleven years of age, nothing had made him happier than the anonymous letter he received that day:

'Draco, meet me tonight at our corridor, I want to see your three-headed dog.' It was obvious who the sender was. That meant Harry still cared for him. The blond-haired boy felt his heart beating a little faster as he anticipated the night with Harry.

But that night wasn't as he expected.

He went to the forbidden corridor, to meet his friend. But Harry was not alone. _Those two so-called friends of him again...! They have nothing special. That simple-minded Weasel, and the know-it-all Granger..._ Draco froze instantly, at that precise moment he realised that Harry was in huge danger and went to look for help. He told Flitch where Harry and his friends were, and the boy left running.

_I have to tell professor Snape._

xxx

Harry understood Draco's feeling of betrayal as he went to their corridor with Ron and Hermione. But it was not his fault. His two friends insisted on going with him as they saw him leaving his bedroom. _He's gone... _it's all Harry could think that night. Even when they met the three-headed dog that Draco had talked about. _It was true... he wasn't lying... I wish he was here._

The next morning, Harry and Ron were discussing what the dog could be guarding when the mail arrived. Harry received a Nimbus 2000, with an empty note. He wondered who could have given such a gift to him. He guessed it was from professor McGonagall though his heart wanted it to be from a certain Slytherin.

Draco avoided him the following days, making him feel miserable. Harry feared that the grey-eyed had abandoned him forever.

On Halloween's feast, Harry constantly looked towards the Slytherin table, only to find Malfoy's avoiding eyes.

"Troll in the building! Troll! Troll in the building!" The teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts shouted entering the hall, leaving every student and professor with a scared face, before fainting on the floor.

Harry, terrified, looked at Draco again, who was now returning the gaze with an expression full of concern.

"Hermione is not here! We have to go look for her...!" Ron exclaimed to Harry, as every student was being lead to the dormitories.

The two boys went to look for their friend which eventually found in the girls' restroom.

"T...t...t...tr...tro...trotroll...troll..." Ron mumbled pointing to a gigantic dummy-faced creature standing beside Hermione.

After a hard fight, the three students were luckily able to defeat the troll. Well, that is what they thought. It was not luck what saved them that night but a true friend of Harry. I think you can make a guess of who he was.

Later that night, safe in his room, Harry played with the empty note he received along with the broom. _Why is it empty? Has Professor McGonagall too much pride to write even a short note?_

Ron was on the opposite side of the room, on his bed, listening to a quidditch radio programme which annoyed Harry very much.

"Could you turn that off already? It's almost midnight, for God's sake." Harry reprimanded him.

"But I can't sleep if everything's silent..."

"Alright... at least you could change the radio programme..."

"Okay..." Ron reluctantly accepted and changed it randomly.

Harry went into his thoughts again. _Draco... So weak were the feelings you had for me to give up on me so quickly?_ But something on the radio distracted him again from his thoughts.

"...Aparecium... a very useful spell to make invisible ink... visible..."

_Invisible ink! The note professor McGonagall sent me was not empty but written with invisible ink...!_

"Aparecium" As Ron was already snoring, Harry whispered the spell so he could not hear it.

Suddenly, green ink began to appear on the little piece of paper. The note read:

'The color of blood can change so easily as sides can. TSP'

_What does this mean? _


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

4. Unexpected revelations

Contact. What really defines a relationship is contact. And Draco Malfoy really needed to feel his only friend. After realising the danger he was in, contacting him would be only for the worse. But still, he HAD to do it. Although Snape had made it pretty clear..._I can't say a word to ANYbody; I must NOT, under any circumstances, go near Potter or his friends... But, he won't stand a chance alone..._

It had been a long night for him, after leaving Harry in Filch's care, he went to speak to professor Snape and they had been discussing almost all night. But even so, he couldn't go to sleep, he wasn't able to take it all off his head.

Draco tried to follow Snape's orders as hard as he could; but some things are impossible to be avoided. He needed to tell Harry he hadn't abandoned him... But how?

There was a way... but Draco feared that Harry could spoil it all or... simply don't understand it. But he had to do it. He had to try. Even if that meant sacrificing a significant gift his father had recently sent to him.

The next morning he couldn't help but smiling while Harry was the center of attention …again.

The following days passed slowly and Draco hadn't received any news from Harry …as he had feared. It broke his heart to avoid looking at him and not returning the questioning stares he received from him. Until Halloween's feast. After professor Quirrell had announced the terrifying news about a Troll wandering in the school, the blonde haired boy felt more fear than in all his life.

_It's a trap, Harry! It's been her …please don't go. _Draco tried -unsuccessfully- to communicate with Harry through his gaze. _Damn it Harry..._

As all the students were led to their dormitories, Harry and Ron sneaked away to find Hermione, and Draco left to tell professor Snape.

"It was her, I'm sure... we HAVE to help him!" the grey-eyed boy shouted desperately to his professor.

"Lower your voice, Malfoy, we don't want to be discovered... Fine, hurry up, we don't have much time." The teacher reluctantly agreed to help Potter.

When they found them, the students were already under the creature's will.

"Help him... I mean, help them, professor...!" Draco whispered in an urgent tone.

"I have no interest in doing so." Severus stated shortly.

"W-what?" Draco asked, in shock.

"You are more than capable to help him for yourself. I will supervise you, do not panic."

The boy hesitated only for a second before casting a spell that saved his friend. _You owe me a few, Harry... you'd better sort this out soon..._

xxx

_The color of blood can change as easily as sides can...? What the hell?! Should I tell Ron and Hermione about this...? And who on earth is TSP? Transfiguration Professor... what about the S?! Studies? Transfiguration Studies Professor... that could make sense... But still... what's with the color of blood? Damn, I'm really not good at this..._

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Harry, putting his thoughts aside, looked to a really annoyed Hermione.

"Sure I am..." he lied, sounding half-convincingly.

"Really? What was I talking about?" The girl asked as she, obviously, did not believe him.

"Er... books? A very interesting book? Lots of interesting books...?" Harry invented, knowing he had just been caught.

"Seriously, you pay less attention than Ron, if that's even possible." She pointed out, looking now to the red-haired boy who was completely focused in a Wizard's Chess match against Seamus Finnigan. "Anyway, I just started studying some of the subjects we will be attending on third year-"

"Wait... what? Third year...?!" Harry interrupted her, incredulous.

"Of course Harry, I still lack a bit to begin with fourth year's subjects." Hermione replied.

"I didn't mean... never mind." Harry thought it was useless to insist on that subject.

"Well, so I was recollecting information about Divination... insane, right? It's such an imprecise discipline... And have you seen the professor?" Hermione went on.

"Of course I have NOT. Good Lord, do you realize we are still in first year?" The green-eyed boy tried to bring some sense to his friend.

"Y-yes ...unfortunately. I can't wait to show that professor how wrong she is..." The girl said with a slightly incensed look in her eyes.

"Hermione! You shouldn't say that of a professor..." Harry could not believe what his friend was saying.

"Then you go see her for yourself... that Trelawney." Hermione responded.

"Trelawney?" The boy asked as it was the first time he heard that name.

"Yes, Trelawney. Sybill Patricia Trelawney." She explained.

"Sure ...I will." _Trelawney, Sybill Patricia... is that a coincidence? I gotta go at least talk to her... I can't wait... I'll go now. _"I-I will go now ...see your detested professor. See you later!" Harry said before dashing out of the room.

"Harry, wait! The Quidditch match is about to start!" Hermione attempted to reach him but the boy already left the Common room.

Harry arrived to the North Tower which he just checked on the teachers' lists is where that professor's office was. _God this is scary..._ he thought as he went up through the large staircase.

"Hey, professor Trelawney I'm-" He started to say as he entered the Divination Professor's office.

"Harry Potter, of course." The teacher interrupted him.

"I wanted to ask..." The boy continued.

"Something about a note perhaps?" Professor Trelawney interrupted him again, making Harry share a look between admiration and annoyance.

"How would you kn... Was it you who-" The Gryffindor boy tried to ask before being interrupted again.

"Death! Death is beside you, Potter! Don't put your trust in those who are materially nearest to you, but in that whose eyes don't lie." Professor Trelawney literally shouted as her eyes turned completely white, and her face demon-like.

"What? I'm not following y-" Harry was completely confused and scared whilst seeing Sybill speak like she was possessed.

"Nothing is what it seems but his eyes can't lie!" She stated, still with the same frightening tone.

"HIS eyes...? I thought professor McGonagall sent me the note..." _Draco?_ The boy began to realize. "What about the b-" He tried to question.

"The color of blood can change as easily as sides can... that means-" The professor stated the content of the note before returning to her normal self.

"That means...?" Harry continued.

"What? What means what?" Trelawney look at the student with confusion.

"The color of blood..." The boy tried again.

"Blood? I don't know what you're talking about, dear." The teacher seemed disconcerted about Harry's words.

"But you just..." The boy could not accept it as a product of his imagination.

"I just what?" She questioned, perplexed.

"Er- you just... Do you know something about eyes that can't lie?" He tried to unravel it all using a different method.

"People who tend to be pretentious can't hide their true feelings entirely as they are reflected in their eyes, being revealed to people who really care about them... I wonder why you ask...?" The professor, still disconcerted answered his question.

"Thank you professor!" Harry said goodbye before sprinting out of the office.

"Anytime, dear~" The professor replied, still puzzled.

_Draco? Was it you...? Your eyes seem truly sincere to me... every time you look, of course... which hasn't been really often lately... God... how much I miss your gaze...! _the Gryffindor boy thought as he rushed out of the North Tower heading to the Great Hall when he heard the sound of a trumpet. _Darn, I have to go play the Quidditch match or else Wood would be really pissed..._

**A/N: **Thank you very, very much for reading. Love you all who faved and/or follow! Chapter 5 coming out soon...


	6. Chapter 5

5. Erised Christmas

It rained that night. Every raindrop smashing against the window felt to Severus like a knife stabbing his wasted heart. _I couldn't help him... I didn't want to. I desired the death of that child... How can love be so easily converted into hate? _

"What are we going to do now, professor? You can't let me out of this anymore..." Draco demanded, impatiently.

After saving Harry from the troll, Draco Malfoy and professor Snape discussed again about the danger that had recently set foot in the prestigious school.

_This young boy saved him while I stood there, watching._

"Mr. Malfoy, you have done more than enough. I must repeat you stay out of this and away from Mr. Potter."

"Why do you teach ME Occlumency? Why don't you teach Harry?" The young boy asked.

"It seems that you understood me wrong, I have no desire of helping Mr. Potter. The situation we are facing goes far beyond your understanding right now. Everything will be explained when the time comes. I insist you try to live your life calmly and away from Potter. You need to go to your room and sleep for the rest of the night. I will see you in the next class." The professor then stood up and pulled the Slytherin student out of his office before he could reply.

"We are about to fight the most difficult and long battle of our lives, this is only the beginning." Dumbledore's words resounded in Snape's mind. _Will I be able to put my emotions aside? _As the night grew darker so did Severus' feelings. _...I guess it is time to give him this._

xxx

Quidditch wasn't a new sport to him at all. It was quite the opposite of that. Draco Malfoy had grown up going from match to match with his family. But it wasn't until now that he started to gain a true interest about it.

_He's late... Oh, there he comes. Finally, I'll be able to look at him without anyone suspecting._

The Quidditch match (Gryffindor against Slytherin) started and soon Draco realized there was something wrong with his friend. His broomstick seemed to be ...cursed. The blonde boy looked at the audience to find the culprit. _Hmm... It's not her! Then who is it? _ He looked at professor Snape to ask for help but discovered that he was already helping the boy. Suddenly, he saw Hermione rushing towards the professor and setting fire to his robes. But Harry's broomstick seemed to be back to normal.

"Ha ha ...he's fallen to the floor! What a loser..." Crabbe laughed as Potter landed on the arena.

_Harry!_

The Gryffindor boy stood up and spat the small gold ball out of his mouth. Most of the audience shared their enthusiasm with a cheer applause.

Although they were a fair distance apart, Draco could feel Harry's eyes cast upon his and this time the grey eyed did not have to look away.

Christmas was approaching and Draco felt frustrated as he couldn't communicate with his friend and professor Snape wouldn't even tell him the reason.

_I'll soon have to leave back to my parents and he will be left here, unprotected. I don't care anymore what Snape says..._

xxx

Christmas meant nothing to Harry. He never received a single present. Not even enjoyed a pleasant family dinner. But this year was different. He finally met people who seemed to care for him. Friends who stood by him and friends who protected him from afar. _I have to manage a way to talk to him …I still don't know the meaning of the note …I think he sent it to me, but why?_

"Hagrid said something about Nicolas Flamel ...we should go to the library for more information, right Hermione?" Ron suggested as they came back from Hagrid's hut.

"You can go during the holidays, tomorrow I'll be heading back home ...tell me everything when I get back and, please, don't get into trouble." The young girl advised the two boys.

"I sense a lack of trust here." Ron replied.

_Right, Christmas! Is my opportunity to talk to Draco ...if he stays._

Christmas came and Harry and Ron awakened to presents. Harry received a total of five packets. He started opening a gold and red one that resulted to be some fudge and Chocolate from Hermione; he continued opening the presents: a red packet was a knitted jumper from Ron's mother and the brown one was a flute from Hagrid. Then he opened a black one, which was the biggest.

"A ...cloak? So, it DOES exist somebody with worse taste than my mother..." Ron said, a little less ashamed of his own new knitted jumper now.

"I wonder who this comes from... wait there's a note. 'This cloak once belonged to your father, use it well.'"

"Why would your father have this ugly cloak?" The red haired asked, with a rather disgusted face.

"No idea. I'll try it on."Harry said before wrapping himself under the cloak.

"Whoa ...Harry!" Ron exclaimed, puzzled.

"What?" The green-eyed boy asked as he started unwrapping the last present: a green little box.

"You disappeared! I mean …your body is not here. Merlin, Harry, you're invisible!"

"Thank God." Harry mumbled, astonished, staring at a beautiful little necklace in shape of a green, crystal dragon.

"What?"

"I mean ...bloody awesome, I'll be able to sneak around without anybody noticing!"Harry improvised. The necklace came alongside an empty note which he guessed it was also written with invisible ink and decided to decipher it later.

The black-haired boy put the necklace on and hid it under his clothes before taking off the cloak.

"So? What was the last present?" Ron asked.

"Nothing …just a blank piece of paper ...sure it's some kind of joke." Harry lied, showing Ron the note that came with the necklace.

"Maybe Malfoy is bored in his huge house and just wants to tease you, even far from here."

"Yea ...I'd bet on that."

That night Harry went to the library, with his cloak on, to find some information about Nicolas Flamel. He managed to read something about a Philosopher's Stone before the book he was holding started screaming. The boy quickly closed the book and placed it again in its place before leaving the library and entering an old classroom to hide from Filch.

Inside the room stood a big and old mirror with a gold frame. Harry looked into the mirror, charmed by what he was seeing. _My parents... _The young boy saw himself, with his parents and friends smiling at him, his hand holding his favourite Slytherin's. Harry stood a long while looking into the mirror until he realized he didn't know what time it was. _I'd better go back to my room before morning comes... Oh right, the note!_

"Aparecium." The boy whispered and green ink appeared on the paper he was holding.

'A dragon. I don't trust your luck and much less your friends. I give you this necklace as a token of strength. A powerful dragon, widely opening its mouth, showing off its imposing manner and proud attitude. It should give you strength and determination in my absence. Anyway, stay away from danger. I'll be back two days before the classes start again. Meet me in my room and don't tell anybody. The password is Pure-blood. TSP'

Harry went back to his room and slept for three hours before the morning came. That day all Harry could think about was what to give his grey-eyed friend as a Christmas present.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he followed Harry rushing out of the Common Room.

"I'm going to the library. Nicolas Flamel, remember?" The boy lied. Harry heard there was a city nearby called Hogsmeade and decided to go there under his invisibility cloak and buy something for his Slytherin friend. "I'll see you at dinner!"

He spent all afternoon there until he found the perfect present for his friend.

That night, back in Hogwarts, Harry explained Ron what he did last night -except from the note- and convinced him to go see the mirror.

"Well, what do you see?" Harry asked

"Er... Myself, holding the Quidditch Cup." Ron lied, though his friend believed him.

The next night Harry got up while his housemates slept and sneaked out to the Dungeons.

xxx

"I was waiting for you all day!" Draco exclaimed as Harry entered his room.

"Good to see you too. I didn't want the rest to know... Anyway, Christmas present!" Harry said as he extended a grey packet to Draco.

"Grey? Like my eyes?" The Slytherin boy asked.

"Of course. Yours was green, and the ink ...like my eyes."

"It's the color of Slytherin...!" ..._and your beautiful eyes. My favourite color._

"Yes, right." Harry knew Draco liked green for his eyes. "C'mon, open it."

"A pale yellow lightning necklace?" Draco murmured... looking at the necklace.

"You don't like it?" The green-eyed boy asked in a slightly sad voice.

Draco shook his head. "I love it. And it suits my hair."

"It's gold ...you know, like Gryffindor." Harry winked an eye to Draco.

"Yes, right." The grey eyed half-smirked.

"I want to show you something. Come under my cloak and don't separate an inch from me."

"Your cloak?"

"It makes you invisible. Look." Harry explained and then put the cloak on.

"Wow. Very …useful." Draco said as he imagined what he would do if he had a cloak like that one.

Then, Harry led Draco, both under the invisibility cloak, to the old classroom where the mirror was. The two boys were too near -exactly the distance Draco wanted to always be from Harry-, and unconsciously holding hands.

"You brought me here to show me a mirror?" The blonde boy asked, incredulous.

"Just look into it." Harry replied and put the cloak off, letting Draco's hand go.

The grey eyed stepped forward and looked into the mirror.

"Whoa-" Draco whispered, absorbed by what he saw in the mirror.

"Tell me... what do you see?" Harry wanted to know what was causing his friend to look that astonished.

"I won't tell you." Draco refused to answer.

"Why?"

"What did you see?" The blonde haired asked back.

"My parents. Please, I want to know." The green-eyed boy insisted.

"Oh, okay. I won't tell you." A hint of disappointment appeared in Draco's eyes.

"Okay, I saw you too." Harry confessed.

"I still won't tell you." The Slytherin boy said, still refusing to answer.

"We were holding hands."

"Oh, really? Don't even try to lie to me, Potter..."

"I'm not lying! I like the touch of your skin..." The green eyed said, blushing.

"I won't... tell you... for now."

"Fine. I'll wait." Harry paused a moment. "What does TSP stand for?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You didn't sort it out?" Draco asked with disbelieving eyes.

"First I thought it referred to professor McGonnagall, then I thought it was professor Trelawney... and because of something she said I managed to know it was you."

"Professor who? Geez... never mind. I knew you were slow but-"

"Hey! But you like me. What did you mean about the blood?" Harry interrupted his friend.

"Oh. I really can't tell you. Just don't trust anyone and don't get into trouble." _Yes, I like you._

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" The Gryffindor boy asked, to Draco's surprise.

"Sure, whenever you want. We should go get some sleep then." _And ...you like me?_

The two boys left the classroom and went back to the Dungeons holding hands again, this time consciously.

"You can sleep in Crabbe's or Goyle's bed..." Draco stated when they arrived.

"I want to sleep with you... Can I? I told you... I really like the touch of your skin." Harry confessed, blushing again.

"Yes, you can. Here, wear this." Draco said as he extended a pajama for Harry.

The boys changed into their pajamas, avoiding to look at each other in the meanwhile.

"You look good in green. It suits your eyes and your necklace." The grey-eyed whispered before kissing his friend's forehead and going to bed.

The boys barely slept that night. They laid on the bed, Harry's arm sweetly placed around Draco's waist and Draco's hand gently set on Harry's chest. They both faked to sleep .But they were too close to each other, so they couldn't sleep at all. They felt each other's breath and desired each other's lips. The next they they both had bags under their eyes, giving them away.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Special thanks to my beta, Kutiepie1 :3 Book one is about to end...


End file.
